The Sick Day/Transcript
(Opens to a shot of a planet with trees as the sun rises. Zoom in to a shot of a cave, a rooster with two heads crows. Cut to inside the cave) Sylvia: (wakes up and Wander slides off her back) Okay, Wander, I'm up. You don't have to... (she pauses, realizing something) Since when am I the first one up? Wander: (Wakes up. He's frazzled, a little red-eyed and dizzy-like) Good morning, Sylvia. What a beautiful day. Sylvia: Uh, you feeling okay there, buddy? wander: Okay? (he sways a bit) I'm feeling great. How's about a rousing "good morning" song to get this day started right? (he sniffs and slaps his face, then pulls out his banjo and starts humming and playing discordantly) Sylvia: (pulls banjo off his face) Wander, are you sick? Wander: Me? Sick? No way. Sylvia, I can assure you that I am the farthest thing in the world from being- (sneezes loudly. Title card appears, freeze-frame) Wander: ...sick. I'm fine, Sylvia. Really. I have too much to do today to be sick. I'll just power through with the power friendship... smile... sunshine... banjo face or something. (slumps) Sylvia: (pulls out a hammock and sets it up) Oh, no. The only way you're gonna get better is if you get some rest. I'll take care of everything. Wander: Oh, don't go out of your way for me. (tries to get into the hammock) I got this. I got this. I got this, I got this. I- (ends up being tangled in the hammock) I did it! Sylvia: Okay, I'm gonna go get some wood for a fire. (she tucks him in. From Wander's perspective, it shows Sylvia shining, lullaby music plays) You stay here and rest. (Cut back to Wander, he slowly closes his eyes.) Wander: Okay. (Cut to Sylvia collecting wood outside the cave. As she gathers the last stick, something seems to be holding the other end. She looks up to see Wander in surprise.) Sylvia: '''Wander, what are you- '''Wander: Helping you collect firewood. (Suddenly, the rain pours down, soaking them both. Cut to inside the cave where Sylvia dries off Wander with a towel. His fur puffs up) Sylvia: You don't have to do anything, okay? (tugs Wander into the hammock) ''If you need something, just ask. Is there anything you need? '''Wander:' Well, a glass of water might be nice. (Sylvia holds the glass out to catch rainwater) Sylvia: One water, coming right- (sees Wander with a glass in the rain and sighs) ...up. (Cut to the cave. Sylvia wrings the water out of Wander's fur and tucks him in the hammock) Stay. Wander: (now he has spots on his body) You got it. (Cut to Sylvia starting the fire. Wander suddenly shows up from behind her.) Wander: 'Just as soon as I help you start this fire- ''(he sneezes all of a sudden, putting out the fire) '''Sylvia: Buddy. (Cut to Sylvia tugging Wander, whose fur color appears to be slightly in a lighter shade of orange, back into the hammock. She sighs) I know you always wanna help, but sometimes, you have to take care of yourself first. Wander: (tries to get up but Sylvia pushes him down) But I can't be sick. I'm already way behind on my morning helping routine. If I don't help everyone who needs helping, terrible things might happen. Sylvia: Yeah, like you getting so sick you can't help anyone. So you miss out on a few chores. It's not the end of the universe. (Wander lets out a muffled groan and looks like he might panic) Sylvia: How about I do your helping routine for you? Wander: Really? I don't know. It's kind of a tall order. Sylvia: Come on. You've helped me so many times. It's time for you to let me help you. Just tell me what you need me to do and I will go do it while you stay here and do nothing. Wander: Well... okay. I usually start my morning by making brekkies for you, me, and any locals that might be around. (Fade to the refugees from "The Secret Planet", all with bowls on their hands. Sylvia distributes the food to them. Cut back to the cave.) Wander: 'Did you feed all the locals? ''(Cut to a two-headed chicken with lots of two-headed chicks. Sylvia feeds them grains. Cut back to the cave.) '''Wander: ''All'' the locals? (Cut to a shot of a field of flowers. Sylvia sprinkles the fertilizer onto them. Cut back to Wander.) Wander: 'Next, I usually go give Buster a good scratch behind the ears. ''(Cut to Buster scratching himself, then cut to Sylvia with a giant rake, scratching Buster's fur.) 'Wander: '''Oh! You've gotta go hit the snooze button on Lord Hater's alarm clock, or he'll be really cranky all day. ''(Cut to Lord Hater's bedroom. We see him sleeping with Captain Tim. His alarm clock buzzes. Sylvia hits the snooze button, only for Captain Tim to screech on her and starts attacking her. Cut to the Black Cube.) 'Wander: '''Give the black cube a banjo lesson. ''(The Black Cube attempts to play the banjo, but to no avail. The entire scene goes orange as the Black Cube starts chanting a rather distorted Latin. Cut to Sylvia hiding under Peepers' bed, she puts a pair of red chunky boots beside it.) '''Wander: '''Raise the soles of Peepers' shoes another eighth of an inch. '''Commander Peepers: (puts on the boots and walks to a pole with several lines) ''Oh, way to grow, Commander Peepers. Let's get awesome '''Wander:' Oh! And feed Emperor Awesome's white tigrexes. (Sylvia sets down the meat quietly without waking the tigrexes. Then Wander enters from the left and sneezes, causing the tigrexes to wake up, growl at Sylvia and attacked her.) Wander: Oh, the Watchdogs' intramural tetherball finals are today, and they need a referee. (Cut to Sylvia blowing a whistle.) Sylvia: Point, Barry. (Barry hits the ball, it swings back and hits Sylvia in the head.) Barry: Whoo hoo! Wander: Give the floor at Blorpee's a good mopping. (Cut to Sylvia mopping the floor at Blorpee's.) Wander: You missed a (sneezes) spot. (Cut back to the cave where Sylvia wraps the tape on Wander's hammock.) Wander: Double check that no one on Okeydokeyia needs help. (Cut to the citizens from "The Helper".) Michelle's boss: 'We never do. ''(Cut to Hater's bedroom. His alarm clock buzzes again.) '''Wander: Hit Hater's snooze button again. (Sylvia rises from beside Hater's bed quietly. She presses the button and Captain Tim once again snarls at her and attacked her. Cut to Huckleberry Knucklehead.) Wander: Change Huckleberry Knucklehead's diaper. (Sylvia holds a smelly diaper and passes out. Cut to her opening a fridge. There is a carton of milk inside.) Wander: Throw out anything that doesn't have a name in the Watchdogs' fridge. (Sylvia picks up the carton and turns it upside down, revealing the milk was completely spoiled. Obviously, she was grossed out by its appearance and faints. Cut to a shot of a sock lying on the ground. ) Wander: Return any lost socks. (Cut to a worn-out Sylvia standing in front of an increasingly long staircase. Her lips quiver and starts to sob loudly and she starts walking up the steps. Cut to the top of the mountain, then to a wide shot of the Guru. Sylvia holds out the sock.) Guru: ''' Isn't that your sock? '''Wander: (suddenly apeears beside Sylvia) Oh, yeah. (Sylvia now ties him with a rope back in the cave.) Ow! Make sure to hit Lord Hater's snooze button one more time. (Cut back to Hater's bedroom. Sylvia quickly hits the button, this time Captain Tim did not wake up. She sighs in relief. However, Wander appears and sneezes loudly, causing Captain Tim to wake up and attack Sylvia once more. Back to the cave, Sylvia ties Wander with a chain and a lock.) Wander: (now his fur is yellow and his eyes are red) Oh, and there's one more thing. Water Dominator's cactus. Sylvia: What? But- wait. Why does Dominator even have a cactus? Wander: (sniffing wetly) I left a cactus in her guest bathroom the last time we were there. (Cut to Lord Dominator's ship.) Wander: (off-screen:) I thought it really brightened up the place. (coughs, sniffs) But you're right, Sylvia. I shouldn't ask you to do something so dangerous. (At this point, Sylvia holds out a watering can with a smiling daisy on it.) I will do it myself. Sylvia: Flab drassit, Wander. Crab-hammerin' cactus. Where is this guest bathroom anyway? (From off-screen, Wander sneezes loudly) Sylvia: Oh, no. (Wander, whose fur becomes more of a yellowish-green color, is shivering, feeling cold, then starts panting, fanning himself. he does it a few times then slumps. Sylvia come into view) Sylvia: Oh! Wander! Wander: Hey, Sylvia. (he goes from shivering and sticking his tongue out, sweating and fanning himself. Sylvia grabs him out of view before the Dom-bots can find them) (Cut to a dark room, where the two hide inside from the bots. Sylvia switches on the lights, revealing that it's a bathroom) Sylvia: Wait. Is this the- is this the guest bathroom? (looks around) But where's the cactus? Wander: Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you. I actually think I might've just dreamed about getting Dominator a cactus. (starts shivering and sweating again) You know what? We should go get her a cactus. Call it Spike. Sylvia: (eye twitches, then sighs. Wander and Sylvia leave the bathroom, pursued by the bots. Back to the cave, where Sylvia hammers some nails to some wooden planks.) Stay. (adds glue and wields metal planks) There. And rest! Okay? Wander: (his fur is now green and has pink eyes) (sniffles) Okay, Sylvia. Sylvia: Oh, you seriously do all this every day before I'm even awake? Wander: You're a very heavy sleeper. Sylvia: Oh. I could use a nap now, that's for sure. (lies on the ground) Wander: (gasps) Sylvia!! Sylvia: (stands up) What is it? Wander: Oh! I forgot to visit Ms. Myrtle. Sylvia: (confused) Who's what now? Wander: (sniffles wetly) Every week, I visit this kindly old lady, Ms. Myrtle, and bring her a can of snickerdoodles, so we can chat, we can catch up. Oh, she loves snickerdoodles. I can't let her down. Sylvia: (sighs) Wander, you not visiting an old lady is not the end of the universe. Wander: But, but, but- Sylvia: Wander, whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay. I will go visit Ms. Myrtle for you. (Wander smiles) But you have to promise me that you're gonna stay right here and finally get some rest, okay? Wander: (sighs) I promise. Sylvia: Good. Now sleep. (rubs his head soothingly. From Wander's perspective, he sees Sylvia as an angel, flying to the exit while there are 2 angels resembling her play harps. Wander closes his eyes) Wander: You got it. (The screen suddenly opens to a shot of a blue box with snickerdoodles inside, Wander realizes that Sylvia did not bring the box along with her as a scary chord plays in the background.) Wander: SYLVIA!!! THE SNICKERDOODLES!!! (Cut to Sylvia arriving at a "planet" with floral patterns on the ground.) Sylvia: Huh. Weird place for some old biddy to live. Ms Myrtle? Ms Myrtle? Ms- (the ground starts to shake. A head appears behind Sylvia) Ms... Myrtle? (Cut back to the cave. Wander, whose fur is now a darker shade of green and has pink spots, breaks himself free from the crate by sneezing. He falls from his hammock.) Wander: (creates an orbble) I'm coming, Sylvia! (crawls to the exit) (Cut back to Ms Myrtle) Ms Myrtle: Who dares disturb the slumber of Ms Myrtle, the eternal turtle, keeper of the cosmos, weaver of the very fabric of the galaxy?! (Zoom out to the shot of a galaxy. Wander then comes into the view.) Wander: Only I can save the universe. Must deliver snickerdoodle- (sneezes loudly until he lands on Ms Myrtle's shell) (groans) Ms Myrtle, please don't destroy the universe. I'm here, I'm here. I brought your snicker- Sylvia: (off-screen, laughing) And then the ballet dancer says, "Annihilation? I thought her name was Susan." (she and Ms Myrtle laugh) Wander: Myrtle? Ms Myrtle: Oh, hello, Wander. Your delightful friend Sylvia and I are having such a grand time. Wander: But, but, but the cookies. Why hasn't the universe ended? Ms Myrtle: Oh, Wander dear, though I do enjoy your visits, Sylvia said you were sick, so I understand why you couldn't come. (she turns Wander back to normal and sets him down on Sylvia's back) It's all right to let other people help you, you know. It's not the end of the universe. (Both Wander and Sylvia laugh) Wander: (tired) Yeah, never hurts to let... someone... help. (falls asleep, snoring) Sylvia: Snickerdoodle? Ms Myrtle: (laughs) Oh, no. I can't stand those things. Sylvia: (blows, laughs) Ms Myrtle: (mennecingly:) ''Seriously, get them out of my sight, or I'll destroy the universe! ''(Sylvia quickly swallows the entire box into her mouth.) Doodley doot doot doot doot Category:Transcripts